Thomas & Rose: A Tragic Love Story
by comejosephine16
Summary: Rose and Thomas Andrews falling in love. Thomas can't control himself and Rose doesnt know what to do. Will thier love survive Titanic's disaster? Please be nice, first offical story. Please review! Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!
1. Chapter 1

The great steamer loomed darkly over the Southampton port and thousands of people were crowded about either waiting to board the greatest and largest moving vessel of all time or saying goodbye to loved ones who would soon be departing from Southampton to New York.

As cars arrived on the port, carrying the wealthy first class people in them, the third class passengers turned their heads to watch.

As many boarded and went through the main terminal to deposit their luggage, third class also went through the health inspection previous to boarding.

Thomas Andrews stood on the decks of _Titanic_ looking some three-hundred feet down at the thousands of people bustling about just minutes before _Titanic _was to set sail on its maiden voyage.

He took out his pocket watch and smiled. He was excited for the trip but he was also eager to scrutinize the ship further for any problems that needed fixing or changes that should be reconsidered. He looked up and down the first class deck that he was standing on.

More and more people were crowding onto the decks waving goodbye.

Down below on the Southampton dock an attractive, seventeen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater was stepping out of her shining vehicle onto the planks of the port.

She gazed up at the enormous vessel, towering 175 feet tall and over eight-hundred feet wide. The vessel's widest point was ninety-four feet and black clouds of steam were flowing gracefully out the tops of the smokestacks.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Rose said turning to her fiancé; Cal Hockley who was standing behind her. He was a somewhat impressive figure but his over bearing charm and whimsical expression did not impress her. "It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_."

"You can say that about some things, Rose but not about _Titanic_." He turned to assist Rose's mother; Ruth Dewitt Bukater out of the other vehicle. "It's nearly a hundred feet longer than _Mauritania_ and far more luxurious. Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Ruth." Ruth gave a slight chuckle. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

Cal Hockley got suddenly excited. "God himself could not sink this ship." A tap on his shoulder made him turn. Suddenly aggravated he asked "What?" to an officer in a suit who was obviously employed by the White Star line to work on the decks of _Titanic_. "You have to check your baggage through the main terminal; it's around that way, sir."

Cal slipped him a large bill and pointed out his vale; Lovejoy to the man.

Rose began walking towards the ship's first class ramp. Cal caught up with her and together they followed Ruth onto the great ship. Rose noticed the happy expressions on the faces of those around her. The feeling that they felt, she did not feel.

Thomas Andrews, still standing on the deck, had taken out his small black book. He scribbled a notation about the ship railing having a paint chip already and planned to discuss the imperfection and several others he'd observed to Mr. Bruce Ismay, the ship's legal owner. He turned towards the entrance the first class had to the boat decks. More and more people were stepping through and he recognized various passengers. He nodded and greeted a few of them but a passenger who he did not recognize caught his attention.

She had flaming red hair and bright eyes. Her dress and first class hat made her look older than she really was and though her expression was one of calm disappointment. He was transfixed. So contrary she was to the other passengers that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't even notice that Cal's arm was attached to her's and that her mother was scolding her for lack of concentration.

It was at this moment that Rose turned away from her mother and her gaze fell right into the gentle dark eyes of Thomas Andrews. Her expression shifted from tense to relaxed and she smiled warmly at him. He tipped his hat and tried hard not to stare at her. He looked at his watch. _Titanic_ would leave in five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The engine let out a roar and passengers realized this was the start, the take off. Excitedly they waved and shouted down to the people on the port.

As the ship left the port it glided through the cold North Atlantic water towards its destination. Thomas Andrews swept the deck with his eyes searching for Rose but he could not find her. No matter, she was first class he was sure to see her later.

He left the docks and entered the ship. He immediately went to his room on 'B deck'; B46, and began to unpack his charts, maps and other various ship records and miscellaneous notes. Lucy, a maid on the ship knocked quietly on the door. "Do you require my assistance, sir?"

"Yes, please Lucy. Could you hang my coats up in the wardrobe?"

"Yes, sir." She made her way to his luggage trunk and began to take out his suits, shirts and other items. Thomas laid out a blueprint of _Titanic_ on the mahogany desk, centered in his room and with one of his pens, marked various places of interest.

Lucy finished rapidly and put his trunks in the wardrobe. Everything he needed was laid out neatly on chairs, tables and his now fully occupied desk. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you Lucy."

Thomas looked at the clock on the mantle of his room. It was almost noon.

"Would you like all of them out, miss?"

"Yes, we need a little color in this room," said Rose as she, with the assistance of two maids set up beautiful pieces of artwork about the room.

"God, not those finger paintings again, they certainly were a waste of money." Cal said heavily.

"The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some, they're fascinating," she laid down a Picasso. Picking up a Monet she said, "This is my favorite, the detail, the color. It's extraordinary."

"Ah, put it in the wardrobe," said Lovejoy to an attendant.

Cal looked at Rose and whispered to Lovejoy to escort the maids out. He wanted a word with Rose. She hardly noticed that she and Cal were alone until his arms encircled her waist. "What did I tell you? Beautiful, isn't it?"

Rose's body became tense she could barely breathe and the emotions swirling around her were not pleasant. She merely kissed Cal's cheek but his arms still had a hold on her. She wanted so desperately to be free.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, the dining room was filled with elegantly dressed millionaires, billionaires and well-to-do inheritors. The room was bright and pleasant with a glow that surrounded the room. Rose arrived in the dining room for first class by her escort Cal. Her mother went excitedly to another wealthy woman and began talking to her about her thoughts on the trip so far.

Thomas came down moments later and glanced about the ship's interior and the great hall itself. On the way down he inspected the banister; sturdy with polish gleaming and no wood chips. He reached the floor and was greeted by Bruce Ismay. "Ah, Thomas, good to see you. You've met our ship's Captain I'm sure; Smith."

"Yes, good evening, sir." Thomas had met Smith a few weeks before_ Titanic _set sail in order to finalize his arrangements as Captain. Why Bruce had put him charge of this, he did not know.

"Mr. Andrews. It is a privilege for me to enjoy my last voyage before retirement on this ship, and its maiden voyage no less. You must be proud."

"I am thank you."

"Come Thomas." Ismay led the way to a table where Gracie, Astor and his wife, another woman whom Thomas did not recognize, and Guggenheim sat. Thomas sat between Guggenheim and Smith with Ismay sat across my Gracie. "Our party will be much larger tomorrow I've heard."

"With it being the first night out, I didn't want to make any strenuous arrangements. The passengers are tired," said Ismay.

Thomas was glanced at the table cloths and their correspondence to the lamps. He glanced up at the light fixtures; they were elegant but did he see one of the bulbs flicker? Thomas was brought to attention when the waiter asked him for his order.

He gave his order promptly, and noticed the waiter move to another table across from theirs where a man was summoning him. This would not have seemed so interesting except that someone had caught Thomas' eye.

He realized that the beautiful girl he had seen on the deck was there in front of him not two tables away. She was dressed beautifully and Thomas couldn't understand why she-amongst all these other seemingly lovely women, was so interesting to him. After all, he had never met her before and didn't know her name.

The woman she was sitting next to looked vaguely familiar though, he had barely noticed her on the boat deck with Rose. He was certain he had seen her somewhere else. The man in front of her had his back turned towards Thomas so he could not tell who he was.

"Andrews. Andrews!"

"Yes?" Thomas asked startled as he almost dropped his fork.

"Are you alright?" Ismay said laughing. "Your mind was not at this table." _What has gotten into me? _He thought.

"I'm just fine, I apologize."

Thomas looked back at Rose. She was beautiful but she looked unhappy. Thomas decided he would make an effort to meet her. He didn't think it would be possible to spend the rest of the voyage without meeting her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Thomas woke early. He changed in haste and decided to go out and inspect the decks before people began to crowd them.

It wasn't dark out but the sun was only just beginning to rise over the ocean. It was rather cold and Thomas could see his breathe rise in front of him.

He moved briskly down the deck and took a few notes on various parts of the ship and ideas he had about changes he'd like to make. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up from his writing on the stern section of the ship to see a beautiful figure standing a few feet away from him. Her curly red hair was up and her dress fluttered slightly in the gentle morning air. This was the girl Thomas had been so captivated by.

He went nearer to her. Not wanting to startle her he tried to make noise as he walked down the deck. She turned her head and in the early morning light her eyes shone like that of the ocean. "Good morning, Miss," he said briskly. His heart began to beat heavily. "Good morning," she said smiling brightly. Rose found herself wondering if this was the same man she had seen yesterday afternoon on the deck. His eyes certainly were familiar.

"I'm Thomas Andrews," he was about to proceed when she straightened and said, "I'm Rose, Rose Dewitt Bukater. You're the shipbuilder, designer of Titanic." She was suddenly interested and Thomas was taken aback. He had never gotten this sort of reaction from someone before. He had always had to address his position; rarely did people recognize his name in correlation to his work.

"Why- yes. But- forgive me, I don't typically find myself meeting someone who know my profession when I tell them my name."

"I do my research, Mr. Andrews-"

"Please, call me Thomas."

"Thomas, I won't admit this to my family but I find this ship far more fascinating then when I first boarded it."

Thomas Andrews was intrigued. "Do you?" he leaned against the railing. She smiled, "Yes, I appreciate great works of art and architecture. I consider this ship to be a work of art though I'm sure you have heard this before."

"Well, yes but it is not known for its beauty as much as its size and speed," Thomas said "But the luxury that people expect could be the art."

"I see more than that. The hands of the men that crafted this ship, they were obviously brilliant workers. They built the ship that you created, Thomas. I think that form of sacrifice and love for creating is a very passionate form of art. I see proof of it everywhere I walk on _Titanic_."

Thomas looked at her still contemplating her overall behavior; she was certainly nothing like the other women on this ship or back in Ireland for that matter. "Yes, I hired the very best in Belfast, those men became as much of equals to me as the millionaires on this ship."

Rose smiled at this, "Very few first class members find themselves in harmony with those of lower class."

"That is unfortunate," he said sighing

Thomas looked out at the vast open sea. The sun rising was beautiful and he was at utter peace. He gaze returned to her. He had only known Rose a few minutes and already he found himself falling for her. "Are you enjoying your accommodations so far?"

"Oh yes," Rose replied "The entire ship is dreamily." He smiled and laughed a little. "Thank you, Rose. If you ever need anything; please do not hesitate to notify me. I want to help you."

She looked at him with her keen blue-green eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Thomas. I will keep that in mind."

She turned her gaze from the ocean to him, the light igniting her beautiful hair and the sun making her pale skin look gold. "Your ship is a wonder, Thomas, truly."

He smiled. During this time, more people had begun to swamp the deck Rose looked about. "Do you happen to know what time is it?"

He took out his pocket watch. "8:30."

"I must be on my way; I have a breakfast engagement with my fiancé."

"With your-?" Thomas restrained himself. "Yes, well, I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope so too." She left looking back only once with a little smile. She disappeared inside the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose felt like she was floating. She didn't know what it was about Thomas but she was rarely able to have a conversation of content instead of mindless chatter about various little things. She made her way down to her room and out to Cal's private promenade deck.

"Ah, sweet pea, you're here, marvelous. Trudy!" Trudy appeared shortly with the food in trays. _Back to hopeless reality… _Rose thought to herself.

Thomas wandered from the deck. What was happening to him? Going after a girl who was not only far too good for him but also engaged was ridiculous. "This is not like me," he said aloud to himself, "I must concentrate on my work."

He spent a fair amount of time that morning slipping about in various rooms to take note of things. He had a meeting the next day with Mr. Ismay and he was eager to present his observations. He finished writing down a notice about one of the inner davits on the boat needing repair and realized that it hardly mattered. The davit was necessary to hold a boat and there was no boat there to hold.

This was meaningless. All he could really think about was Rose and he was improvising.

"Thomas!" Thomas turned to see Mr. Ismay hailing him from a few feet away. "Dear man! We have been looking for you everywhere! You are invited to lunch by the Dewitt Bukaters."

Dewitt Bukater. That was Rose's last name that's why the woman with her looked so familiar. That was her mother

"I would be delighted."

"Splendid! We'll see you in the café, twelve o' clock."

Thomas thought Ismay would leave at any moment but instead he took a cigarette out of his breast coat pocket and lit it. Standing there he said, "Thomas, you're a genius. This ship is everything I've ever dreamed of owning."

He looked at Thomas. "But it's not really mine. I know that. It's yours my nature and mine by paper. That's why I know, Thomas that this ship is important to you, it's practically your food, bed, and comfort!"

Thomas had heard this before. "Bruce, forgive me. I am a carpenter, this is my creation. If people intend to shower me with praise then I must present it worthy of that praise."

"You're a good man, Thomas." He threw his cigarette into the sea. "Might I suggest that you leave that book behind while at lunch? Introductions are everything, Thomas." He left abruptly.

Thomas watched them leave for a moment then he smiled to himself. He went back to his room to change and when he was ready it was 11:30.

Heading down to the café he spotted Rose in a lovely green dress covered in lace. When she saw him on the stairs she smiled. But when Cal appeared and took her arm her expression dampened. "Come dear- Ah, Andrews!" Cal greeted Thomas as he approached them. "Good afternoon." He said addressing Cal then looking at Rose with a gentle smile.

"I am Cal Hockley. This is my fiancée Rose and her mother Ruth and well, I'm sure you're already acquainted with Bruce Ismay and Edward Smith. He gestured to two gentlemen who approached Thomas smiling. "Yes."

They entered the café and sat down. Thomas wished he could sit next to Rose but he knew he must back away from the situation. She deserved far better than him. Thomas soon realized that Cal was not as charming and kind as he first appeared. Mr. Ismay began discussing _Titanic._ This topic would normally interest Thomas but when Mr. Ismay began to shower Thomas with praise Thomas' modesty came forward.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history, and our master shipbuilder Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up."

"Well, "Thomas said smiling. "I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's." Thomas aid modestly. Rose gave him a small smile and looked down at her handbag. Taking a cigarette and placing it on its holder she lit it and began puffing on it.

"You know I don't like that, Rose." Ruth said sternly as her daughter gave her a haughty look. Ca gave Rose a stern glare and took her cigarette, smashing it against the table. It wasn't until Molly brought up how _Titanic _got its name when Mr. Ismay began going on about size, scale, luxury, and stability. At this Rose; struggling for control made a haughty remark to Ismay about Freud's ideas about the male preoccupation with size.

Thomas; who had just taken a bite of fruit, tried hard to stifle an outburst of laughing, while at the same time, trying not to choke on his food. "Excuse me." Rose said standing. Her mother began to apologize for her daughter's crude behavior but Thomas excused himself as well and went in the opposite direction Rose and gone in order to prevent the arousal of suspicion. Thomas circled around and found Rose outside on the first class boat deck. She looked frustrated.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Yes, Thomas." She paused for a moment then turned. Walking away she brushed a hand against his arm and looking down she said, "I'm just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was setting and Thomas was prepared to meet the Dewitt Bukaters for dinner that evening. Despite himself, he was mostly excited just to see Rose there. It was clear that she deserved better than him but even Cal couldn't live up to what she deserved.

Thomas looked at his notebook that was on the desk not three feet away. He promised he wouldn't bring it at lunch but at dinner? Introductions were over and everyone knew who he was. He decided to bring it.

He descended the staircase. He looked about for Rose but she was nowhere to be seen. "Thomas!" Ismay called, "Will you allow me to say a few words at dinner about your accomplishments on the ship?"

Thomas had suddenly lost his appetite. "Yes, I'll be there in a moment, Bruce."

Thomas left the hall and went out to the decks. He sat on a bench and took out his notebook. He flipped through the pages mindlessly. The last thing he wanted was Ismay to repeat the same story of success. Not moments later Thomas heard the clicking of heels on the deck boards and saw a lovely but distressed woman running past him. She was sobbing hysterically and Thomas watched only for an instant before he stood from the bench.

Hastily, he followed her to the other end of the deck, the stern section. Thomas reached the spot just in time to see the young woman climb over the railing of the stern. He caught a glimpse of her face; it was Rose.

"Rose?" he asked in immediate concern. His stomach churned and he felt suddenly nauseous. This was nothing compared to how Rose was feeling. She turned her head towards the man who had called her.

"Thomas? Stand back, don't come any closer." Her eyes were wet with tears.

"Please, Rose. Don't do this. Take my hand." He approached her slowly and she leaned forward. Stopping in place he was at a loss as to what he should do. "Rose," he was nearly next to her. He decided on a different approach. He moved next to her but remained a few feet distance. "I can't understand how you think this will solve anything."

"Thomas, you don't know me!"

"I care about you. I don't want to keep standing here waiting for you to make a horrible mistake that can't be corrected." The very thought of Rose falling into the icy water made him shudder.

"No one would care." She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "If-if I dropped."

"I would care, Rose. I care very much for you. In the short time that I've known you, I have become captivated by you. Your life is worth living if you'll just give me your hand and give it a chance."

"I can't escape, Thomas. I don't have a chance."

"You always have a chance because you always have choices. Please, Rose. Take my hand."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want to die, Thomas." She whispered.

"No Rose, you don't. You want the pain to go away and you want a chance. Rose," he approached her and she stayed stationed in her place, trembling. "I will always care for you; give me a chance to make the pain go away."

She turned her head towards him. He reached out his arm towards her and she took his hand in hers. She turned around slowly and looked him in the eyes. "I intend to keep my promise, Rose." She smiled slightly and he helped her over the railing.

Without hesitation, he gave her his coat and guided her to a bench. Her body in his arms was calming her down and her tears and trembling ceased. She gazed into his eyes and he put a hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear. She leaned into him and he caught her lips in his.

His lips brushed gently against hers. It was only a moment later when their lips departed and she gazed at him, her eyes tracing his face. "Thank you, Thomas."

"Rose, I meant what I said. I want to help you, to make your pain go away."

She smiled and leaned against him. He didn't move her leaned against her and took her hand in his kissing it gently. It was official, he couldn't turn away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here is your coat." Rose said quietly. She handed him back his coat before they went inside. She looked back at him with a small smile. "Thank you." He followed her inside but she moved in the opposite direction that he did. Going to her room obviously but she was no doubt exhausted. Thomas shook his head in dismay. She hid it so well; he had only noticed her sadness but not her pain and certainly not her feeling of needing to die.

Thomas went to his room and knew that even if he tried no work could be done. He lay down on his bed, fully clothed and worried. When he closed his eyes he saw Rose and he tried to imagine her laughing, not hanging off the back of a ship.

Morning came within what felt like minutes to Thomas. His thoughts about Rose had awakened him but he found himself more exhausted than ever before. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He bathed and changed before going downstairs. He hoped dearly that he would not run into Mr. Ismay.

Inside the café Thomas took out his black book and began to write down a notation. "Thomas?" Startled he looked up and saw Rose standing before him. "Rose!" he said. He stood immediately and smiled

"Do you mind if we talk for a moment?" she looked about, "Outside." Thomas had not ordered his food yet but wanted the chance to talk to Rose. "Of course," he said smiling.

The sun was shining on the deck and various people were walking about, though the deck wasn't too crowded. Rose wrung her hands and walked with her head held down as though she were ashamed of herself. "I want to thank you for last night and I also would like to apologize."

"There is no need to apologize, Rose," said Thomas. She looked at him until his eyes met hers and her gaze, once again returned to the floor.

"Thomas, what happened last night was a result of bottled up feeling and childish selfishness."

"How are you possibly being selfish, Rose?"

"I-" she stopped herself and they stood there on the deck. Thomas turned towards her. Looking at her with the utmost concern he said softly, "Rose, you can tell me what you want to say. You need to have someone to talk to, I can see that."

She looked pale and nervous but when her eyes met his gaze she softened and began to breathe a little more normally. "My mother says that I have been selfish, that I would rather marry a common 'oaf' as she called it rather than a respectable wealthy heir."

They began walking again and Thomas noticed the rage building within her. "I don't think I'm being selfish. I just want to live my life in happiness. I don't like being controlled all the time and I hate it when people tell me what I should be thinking or congratulating me on my happiness. I hate it when they go to Cal and say; 'Congrats, she is splendid.' As if I was some prize. For God's sake Thomas! I am not a prize!"

"No, you're not and I agree that this is very unfair."

Rose swept on, "Cal was kind and respectable when I first met him and I didn't think much about my mother's idea for marrying him. He's an arrogant brute now and I have to marry that!"

She had a look of defeat on her face but within her eyes Thomas saw a raging fire. He took her hand, "Rose, what is it _you_ want?"

Rose's face brightened. "I want to be someone and do something with my life I was made for work, for fun, for purpose. I am not a doll and I am not an animal! I could be something, Thomas." She hurried towards the inner wall of the public promenade deck for first class. "An actress!" she spotted a man filming on deck. She stepped in front of the camera and struck a dramatic pose. "An absolute vision of loveliness!" Thomas said teasingly, though he was quite honest and his smile widened. She ran towards him and took his hands in her own. "I could be a dancer!" and playing along he swept her elegantly around the deck in a ballroom dance. They paused and she laughed. He shook his head smiling at her. Never had he met such a fiery spirit!

"I could paint; I could create new forms of art." She smiled and her gaze was bright.

"Those are wonderful dreams, Rose."

Her face became serious and she moved closer into him. "Thank you, Thomas, for listening." She kissed his face put her hand on his shoulder. Thomas leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled and he chuckled. "You deserve that freedom, Rose and you'll find it, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"May I have the honor of escorting you to dinner tonight, Rose?"

She blushed and straightened up playfully. "Yes, Mr. Andrews. I would be delighted." He laughed and offered his arm to her. Entering the ship again Rose smiled but her eyes widened and suddenly she whispered, "Oh God!" and she stepped a little behind Thomas.

"What?" Thomas looked around the entrance hall. Coming towards them was Cal. Rose took her arm off Thomas' as greeted her fiancé with, "Darling!" she walked over to him and smiled. Cal suspiciously eyed Thomas but Thomas pretended not to notice. "Where have you been, sweet pea?"

"I asked, Mr. Andrews if he wouldn't mind showing me around the first class public promenade deck and-"

"Dear, your mother has been worried sick over you! Not to mention my worry."

Rose rolled her eyes and looked away _God, forbid I'm out of her sight for one moment… _"The fault is mine, Mr. Hockley; I saw her at breakfast this morning and asked her if she would give me her opinion on the first class decks. I've been considering some refinements," Thomas said stepping forward a little.

Cal's face relaxed. "I see," he said. Turning to Rose he gave her a look that would best be fitted for a five year old. "Thank you, Mr. Andrews. Perhaps you would join us again tonight for dinner, we missed you last night. Though, I'm afraid we missed Rose's presence as well." He turned towards her in suspicion. She smiled, "I wasn't hungry last night, dear." The words she was spilling were almost forced.

"Well, you'll be hungry tonight I'm sure. Good day, Mr. Andrews."

Thomas nodded curtly and watched as Rose walked off with her fiancé. Sighing he looked at his watch. Going back into the café he ordered a mid-morning brunch then realized that it was time to meet Mr. Ismay and Captain Smith in the first class lounge.

"Ah, Thomas, we were beginning to worry."

"I apologize for my tardiness, even more so because I have a lot of things I need to discuss with you."

"Yes, well do hurry. I am eager to indulge myself in the Turkish baths within the hour."

Captain Smith looked annoyed and a bit worried. Thomas took his book out of his breast coat pocket and said, "I would like to start with the rigging on the ships masts. I found a few ropes that need repairing immediately or they'll snap."

"I'll have Murdoch issue repairs within the next hour, Mr. Andrews." Captain Smith replied

"Thank you, sir." Thomas flipped through his book. "Next I would like to focus on the crow's nest. I think it should be set a bit higher for lookout."

"I agree." Ismay said "Thomas, you're doing good work. Make a note and we'll have it fixed."

Thomas wrote down several refinements on a sheet of paper from his book and handed it to Smith. "These will all be taken care of today, I can assure you," said Smith with a smile as he put the slip of paper in his front coat pocket.

Smith paused then said, "Our pace is very good, I thought you might like to hear that we'll be speeding up and I have told Mr. Ismay that we would have the last boilers lit today."

Thomas was slightly worried about this news, "When do we expect to arrive?"

"Tuesday night at the pace were going, though our tickets say Wednesday our goal is Tuesday, right Edward?" Mr. Ismay puffed on his cigarette.

"Yes." Smith smiled and excused himself.

Ismay waited for him to leave and he smiled broadly. Thomas looked at him curiously. "What happened, Bruce?"

"Edward and I had a little talk as it were. He agreed that it was in our best interest to move at full speed until we reached the coast of New York."

"Bruce, that may be the best interest for time but- forgive me, I don't think that is in the best interest as far as the ship and its passengers are concerned."

"Thomas, if the Captain agreed after my first requesting it then it must be safe. The man has had twenty six years of experience; he knows what he is doing."

Thomas realized this was a losing battle. He couldn't change Ismay's mind. There was still a chance though; perhaps he could convince Smith otherwise. Even Thomas, who was no sea captain, knew that it was better not to push the engines until they had been properly run in. He would see Smith about that as soon as he could.

Thomas merely smiled and looked down at his book but he felt eyes on him. He looked up and turned his head to the entrance of the lounge. Rose was standing by the doorway; she motioned for him to see her. Delighted he turned to Ismay, "Excuse me, Bruce. I'll see you tonight."

"I should certainly hope so, Thomas," Ismay chuckled "We were hoping to see you last night too." Thomas smiled sheepishly then went to the door where Rose was standing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Honestly, Thomas what is this book you carry around?" Rose took the book out of Thomas' hands and began to flip through it. Thomas opened his mouth to object but refrained when she said, "You draw?"

"Oh, no-I mean, yes but-It's not drawing landscapes or portraits, it's just sketches of _Titanic_." He hoped that he didn't write anything about her in there, he couldn't remember if had or not. "For a man who just sketches ships you're very good."

"Thank you. I have notations, sketches, everything in that book. If I ever lose it, it will be a great loss."

"Your work is something you should be proud of, Thomas. This is extraordinary."

Thomas smiled and exchanged glances with her and the deck of the ship. "Have you always wanted to design ships?" Rose asked as she handed back the book.

"Well, yes. It has always been a dream of mine to create great vessels but I never expected this."

"_Titanic_?"

"Yes, she is more than I ever expected."

"She is a wonder, Thomas, truly." She smiled at him and his eyes caught hers.

"Rose," Ruth was strolling the deck with the Countess and to her dismay; Molly Brown. "We missed you at tea, dear."

"I'm sorry mother; I was with Thom-Mr. Andrews." She quickly corrected herself and greeted Molly and the countess. Thomas smiled and greeted them as well. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, we met yesterday, at lunch?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews I remember, charmed, I'm sure." Her voice was rather haughty but her smile looked somewhat sincere. "I understand you'll be with us at dinner this evening, I must say I am most excited to hear more about this ship."

Thomas was always fond of any opportunity he had to indulge in conversation about his ship but he knew that with Ismay there it would be a difficult conversation. "Thank you, Madame."

"Come, Rose, we must get ready, dear."

"See you tonight, Thomas." Rose said turning with a smile as her mother nodded to Molly and the Countess. Thomas tipped his hat and Molly smiled at him. "Well, Thomas, I personally am looking forward to hearing more about your ship. I'm sure Rose is too."

Thomas looked at her in surprise and she smiled at him knowingly. "Rose, is a fine young woman."

"She is, and she sure fancies you."

Before Thomas could object Molly chuckled and moved off.

Thomas retreated to his room. Lucy was already there taking his dirty clothes and putting in fresh towels. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Yes, of course sir." She smiled and left and he changed into his dinner jacket. He made his way down the hall to the elevators.

Rose surveyed herself in her vanity mirror. She looked at the clock on the mantle and turned towards the door. Before she could open it she heard a knock on the door. Cal Hockley-without waiting for an invitation, opened the door.

"Darling." He greeted her as he made his way into the room. "Cal, what is this?" she closed the door and turned to face him. He leaned against the door frame to her wardrobe and smiled. "I came to escort you to dinner."

"What about mother?"

"I'll escort the both of you as I would have last night and as I did the night before last night."

Rose straightened up. She was on her guard and she would not be pushed around by this devil of a man. "I have an escort, Cal."

He looked at her in pretend amazement. "Do you?" he began towards her. "Who?"

"Thomas Andrews, I asked him, since you are escorting my mother-"

Cal slapped the table harshly as his temper rose. "Lies! He asked you, didn't he?"

"So what if he did, darling?" Rose tried to keep her calm. "I accepted."

Cal opened his mouth to say something harsh but instead stood stiffly before her. He couldn't fight back when her mother was in the next room and when Rose was so nonchalant about his anger. He sighed and gave an odd laugh which sent chills up her spine. He left the door ajar as he left and Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

She hastened down to the elevators and when she stepped out she went down the hall. At the top of the grand staircase Rose saw Thomas he was waiting for her but he didn't notice her until she began to descend the staircase. She looked even more beautiful than she did the night before, if that was possible.

He grinned and stepped forward. She reached him and he took her hand in his own and kissed it gently. She smiled playfully as he offered his arm to her and she took it. As they made their way down to the dining room they greeted other passengers.

Many whispered that Rose looked radiant but where was Cal?

Rose was glowing and she put her other hand on Thomas' arm. "Ah! Thomas, Rose. Here, we saved you seats." Ismay was just about to sit himself and Thomas pulled Rose's seat out for her, "Allow me."

"Thank you." She said and he took his place next to her. With Cal on her other side Rose felt both safe and uncomfortable. As dinner was served, conversation revolved around _Titanic _and mindless chatter between Ruth and the Countess was vague and brief.

"Well, she may be mine on paper but in the eyes of God, she belongs to Thomas Andrews. He knows every rivet in her, don't you, Thomas?"

Rose smiled and Thomas took out his black notebook, he was hardly listening to the chatter as he scribbled something down, ripped it out and put it in his pocket. "Yes, I as well as fifteen thousand Irishmen have put a great deal of work in her."

"Fifteen thousand?" Rose questioned in amazement.

"Yes," said Thomas

"Well, I'm sure that when working with insolent thugs you need more than twice as many to complete a ship of this grand magnitude, can't have respectable men doing this work." Cal said cruelly

No one seemed to hear him for many had begun to engage in their own conversations but Thomas heard this as did Rose, Ruth and Molly. "Mr. Hockley, I considered those men to be as much of a respectable man as I am, and some, even greater men then I am. I consider myself privileged to work with such fine men." Rose listened with rapt attention and Molly nodded her head curtly. Ruth turned her attention to her wine with a frown and Cal smiled a little but seemed lost as to what he should say next.

"Well, join me in a brandy gentleman." Gracie said smiling. At this, all the men at the table rose and everyone started talking. Thomas leaned over to kiss Rose's hand and slipped her the piece of paper he had put in his pocket. "Rose, meet me on the bow section of the ship."

He walked off towards the grand staircase and Rose waited but a moment then left the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose stepped out into the cool night air. There was a gentle breeze and the sky was peppered with stars. She made her way to the bow section of the boat eagerly wondering why Thomas wanted to meet her.

Thomas stood at the bow of the ship and looked out into the distance. How would he tell Rose what he wanted to say?

"Thomas," It was Rose. Thomas smiled and went towards her. "I'm glad you came." He handed her his coat she smiled and put it on.

"Of course I came, Thomas. What is it you wanted?"

Thomas hesitated then he knelt down and took Rose's hand. Rose, astonished smiled and opened her mouth to say 'what is this?" when Thomas kissed her hand and that warmth flooded through her. "Rose, in the few short days that I have known you, I have realized how much I deeply care about you and how much I need your laughter in my life. I want you to have this."

He nervously fumbled through his breast coat pocket. "Close your eyes, Rose."

Rose smiled teasingly at him and closed her eyes. Thomas stood up with a small black box in his hands. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and his breath was short and heavy. Rose didn't seem to notice until his hands moved to the back of her neck she felt a small object on her collar bone. She opened her eyes and Thomas put his hands on her upper arms and set his face near her hair.

Rose grasped the object around her neck in her hand. It was obviously a necklace. It had a beautiful gold chain and gold prongs holding an exquisite tear drop pearl. "O-Oh Thomas!" she was amazed.

"I'm sure you have many necklaces and jewelry much like the other necklace you're wearing."

Rose removed the necklace that she had worn to dinner so that all she had on was the pearl from Thomas. She put a hand to his face and smoothed his hair with the other. "Thomas, this is the most beautiful and wonderful gift anyone has ever given me. "

She brought her lips to his and he brought his hand to her upper back. The passion, the gentle tenderness of their kiss overwhelmed Rose. "Come with me, Thomas." This was neither a command nor a request and Thomas was led by Rose back to her room.

Rose opened the door and Thomas surveyed the room. It was very similar to his and he watched as Rose disappeared into another room. "I'll be right there. Get out your notebook, please, you'll need it."

Thomas sat down in a chair wondering what it was Rose was doing. Moments later she appeared in a night robe that reminded Thomas of a butterfly because of the color, pattern and the way it flowed about her. "Mr. Andrews, you have given me a gift, it is the least I can do to return the favor and she let the robe fall to the ground and Thomas' eyes widened…


	11. Chapter 11

Her graceful, soft body was fully exposed in front of him, without warning and without reason. Thomas felt beads of sweat on his face and his heart thudded against his chest, he could barely speak. Rose watched him curiously. "Would you be so kind Mr. Andrews, as to draw me wearing your gift?"

Thomas licked his lips and swallowed. "Y-yes, Rose certainly, uh…lay on that couch, please."

Thomas was no artist and was not very confident in his abilities to draw a person but if it was what Rose wanted he would certainly try. She spread out in a laying position on the couch across from him and he smiled nervously.

"Forgive me, Rose. I hope you like your drawing."

"It's yours too, Thomas." She smiled playfully as he breathed deeply and began drawing her. His hand moved over the paper and he looked up, trying not to meet her eyes.

"Why Mr. Andrews, I believe you're blushing."

He smiled and said, "You can hardly blame me. I am almost done."

Rose kept her eyes on him the entire time; the neurotic idea of having Thomas Andrews draw her without clothes was something she never imagined doing. Her heart beat heavily and she attempted to remain calm.

He stood up and she remained on the couch. "Would you like to see?" She stood up and took her robe from the floor. She went over and stood just behind his shoulder. The drawing was beautiful, done in pen and the likeness was extraordinary. "It's beautiful."

"Well, it is you; it was destined to be a beautiful drawing."

Rose's gaze was focused on Thomas'. He stood there, unmoving and looked at her with a smile. "I should get dressed." She smiled and moved into the next room.

Thomas set down the drawing near his coat and moved into the room where Rose was. She was putting on her undergarments and looked up when she saw him in the doorway.

Thomas came into the room and moved near her. Rose ignited as he buried his face in her hair. She felt his lips against her neck and her skin heated. His hands were on her arms and she guided them down to her waist. He gazed into her bluish green eyes and she took her opportunity kissing him on his lips and moving her hand through his hair.

She released him and whispered, "I want this as much as you do, Thomas and I know you want it."

"Y-you're certain?"

She guided his hand to her chest where her heart was. His hand, settled between her breasts, could feel her mad heartbeat.

"Yes."

The lights were extinguished.


	12. Chapter 12

"You have to go?" Rose asked pleadingly

"Yes, we don't want Cal finding out." He moved nearer to her where she was in the bed. He was tying his neck ascot and he put his hands to her face. "I would stay," he said, nodding and looking deeply in her eyes.

She looked at the bed sheets then at him, a deep blush stained her already rosy cheeks. "I know, you go, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Yes, I'll give you and your mother a tour of the ship. Morning is in a few hours so get some rest, dear."

"Thomas," he was getting up and at the door. She scrambled out of the bed and kissed his face on his cheeks until he lifted her off her feet. She squeaked and he set her in the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and laughed. "I'll see you in a few hours."

She watched him leave her room and he glanced back smiling. Rose could not sleep after that and she knew it was best to fix the bedroom and sitting room before her fiancé appeared. He would no doubt be looking for her. She was right minutes after she had finished she was at her dressing table admiring the necklace Thomas had given her.

There was a knock on the door and Rose quickly took off the necklace and hid it in a drawer. Cal entered the room and she pretended to have been brushing her hair. "I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why. I'm glad I found you here. Your mother said you left the table right after us men did and she didn't know where you went."

"I was tired and wanted to bathe."

Cal paused then moved towards the dressing table. "I was going to save this for the engagement gala next week. But I thought, tonight."

Cal presented an exquisite and extremely large diamond necklace from a black case. "Good gracious!" Rose exclaimed. The diamond was blue and the chain was made of smaller diamonds.

"Is that a-?" Rose started.

"Diamond? Yes." He put the necklace on her. It was heavy, cold and lifeless. It drained the happiness from her and it felt like it was choking her. How different it was in comparison to Thomas' gift.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Eternal Father strong to save whose arm hath bound the restless wave…" _ Rose sand along with everyone else at church services that day but her mind wandered and she knew that Thomas wasn't there, he was probably around the ship inspecting every nook and cranny for anything out of place. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"…_For those in peril on the sea." _

"And why do you have two steering wheels?"

"We only use this near shore, when were steering into the ports." Rose was intrigued at the little glass instruments and dials and Thomas found himself captivated by her and her curiosity throughout the tour. He also found himself growing hot every time Cal touched her or so much as spoke to her.

Captain Smith appeared and smiled, "Good day, everyone, Thomas, giving them a tour?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." Thomas replied

Smith waved his hand "no not at all."

Moments later Sparks; the ship's Marconi operator came into the steering room. "Excuse me, sir another ice warning, this one is from the _Nordam._"

"Thank you, Sparks." He carelessly stuffed the piece of parchment in his breast pocket and smiled. Thomas gave him a curious look. Captain Smith, a man with twenty six years of experience treating a warning with such nonchalance?

Smith obviously noticed the looks on the faces of his passengers and Thomas gave a little smile to Rose but her face too was tinged with worry. "Oh not to worry, quite normal for this time of year, in fact we're speeding up I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

Thomas led his group out of the steerage room and towards the boats on the deck. "They can hold the weight of seventy men but maximum capacity is sixty five."

"They look as though they couldn't hold more than thirty or so," said Ruth looking at the boats as if they were insects or something even more unpleasant.

"I assure you Madame, they are quite safe."

Rose was eager for conversation but she also noticed something. "T- Mr. Andrews, forgive me."

He eyed her suspiciously with a little smile. "I did the sum in my head," she said walking with him a bit ahead of her mother and Cal who were examining the davits holding the boat that Thomas had pointed out.

Rose proceeded and said, "And with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough boats for everyone aboard."

Thomas turned towards her, "About half actually." Rose's mother and Cal were still a ways away and he slipped in, "Dear, you miss nothing, do you." She smiled and blushed a little.

Thomas pointed at some inner ropes hanging above them. "I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats inside this one but it was thought-by some, that, that would look too cluttered, so I was overruled."

Cal and Ruth had caught up with Thomas and Rose. Cal hit his walking stick against one of the lifeboats. "Waste of deck space for an unsinkable ship."

Ruth took Cal's arm and Rose smiled at Thomas and took his. Cal saw this and thought harshly, _I was right, this will not go unnoticed._


	14. Chapter 14

Rose put on the necklace Thomas had given her, the pearl shone like the moon. "Rose, we must discuss something as man and wife."

Rose turned from her chair and Cal was standing in her room with the door ajar. He shut it and she stood up. Walking towards her, she was on her guard. "You and that-that shipbuilder, you are being disloyal to me, Rose and you're not his fiancé, am I right?"

_Not yet_, Rose thought to herself but she straightened up. "Your point, Cal," Cal was furious in his anger he marched across the room and grabbed her. Holding her tight by her arms he said cruelly, "You are my wife in practice if not yet by law, you will honor me! You will do as I say and when we're married you will be happy. I will not be made a fool of! You will not engage in intimate interaction with other men now or while we're married is that clear?"

Rose was terrified and pleaded in her mind that he would not strike her. He let go of her and turned then when Rose thought it was over he turned around quickly and slapped her hard on the face. "That is a taste of what you'll be getting if you don't obey."

He left the room and Rose was left alone. She felt weak and her cheek stung. She stood for a moment but her legs weakened and she fell to the ground weeping.

Thomas was in his room and though he should have been preparing for dinner he was studying maps. One in particular caught his eye, the lifeboat blueprint. He remembered what Rose had said and he closed his eyes shaking his head, how he wished that more lifeboats, enough for everyone were aboard the ship.

He decided to meet Rose in her room that evening and escort her to dinner from there. He dressed hurriedly and left. Upon reaching her room he heard a woman crying inside, immediately alarmed Thomas knocked on the door. "Rose?"

"T-Thomas?"

He opened the door and rose was standing she hurried over to him and he held her close. "For God's sake, Rose are you alright?" he noticed the developing bruise on her cheek. "Who did that to you? Cal?" he tried to remain calm in Rose's presence anger was boiling. Thomas was anything but violent but he loved Rose and Cal's actions proved he didn't.

"I'm fine. He just got angry that's all."

Thomas said nothing but looked desperately into her eyes. He put his hand to her bruised cheek and wiped the tear that was streaming down her face. "It will be alright. Come along."

He held her hand and led her back to his room. "Thank you, Thomas." She said, not a stunned as she was before. "I hope Cal doesn't do anything rash." She sat down on the couch in the room.

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

"Not very much, no."

Thomas took off his dinner jacket and Rose watched as he began changing into his rather drab yet distinguished working attire. "Me neither." He said as he began tying his ascot. "I am truly sorry, Rose about this and I promise you that he will not do that again."

"I'm not so sure. I am to be wedded to him."

Thomas turned towards her at this. "Well, I hoped, Rose that you would at least consider-" he went over and sat next to her on the couch. He took her and in his own. "Rose, you by far are the most wondrous and spirited woman that I have ever known. I hope that you will consider-when the ship docks, getting off with me."

Rose's face brightened. "Thomas, you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, Rose, I love you and I want to take care of you I have found this to be a rather hard decision to make because I am not exactly the title of a first class man that Cal is and you deserve better than me or him for that matter-"

"Thomas, you are so good to me, I don't want a wealthier first class man. I want you, you're ten times the gentleman those men will ever be and you're the man I have fallen in love with, the man I am going to leave the ship of dreams with. I will go with you."

Thomas kissed her hand and she leaned into him, engaging in the sweet smell of him and the feel of his broad shoulders against her hands, his body against hers, just like the night before. Embracing him was true and pure, like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. Forget Cal and his wishes, forget mother and her wishes. It was about _Rose_ now, Thomas and Rose.


	15. Chapter 15

10:32, "I'm going to bed."

Thomas looked up from his work, Rose had returned to her room for only a minute to retrieve a few items, she would be spending the night with Thomas, rebelling Cal's commands. "Oh, very well Rose I'm sorry I'm rather wrapped up in this so I'll be there in a short time."

She looked at him rather teasingly, "Mr. Andrews, I fear you work too hard."

Thomas smiled.

"Hockley!" Ismay hailed Cal from a few yards away. They were in the smoking room. "Care for a cigar?"

"Yes, certainly. I was just having a word with Mr. Lovejoy."

"I was telling Astor here that we should be in New York by Tuesday night."

"Is that so?" Cal asked in pretend at all. He was hardly concerned with the speed of the ship.

"By the way, where is Thomas Andrews?" Astor asked as he lit his own cigar.

"Probably in his room studying those maps and charts of his. I myself am ready for bed, good night gentlemen." Ismay left and Cal was left alone with Astor until Gracie appeared there was little conversation for Cal was preoccupied.

He had told Lovejoy to start looking for Rose; she had not been seen at dinner nor in her room. Thomas' room perhaps but he doubted it since he specifically told her to stay away.

By 11:53 Rose was asleep in Thomas' room but Thomas, was still working.

Outside the two lookouts in the Crow's nest began yelling, the phone on the deck rang, Officer Moody answered it, "Is someone there?"

"Yes, what do you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead."

"Thank you." Officer Moody began hollering and Murdoch; the first mate began giving orders to the man at the wheel. "Hung-over, sir!"

The ship began turning, slowly, ever so slowly, beads of perspiration trickled down Murdoch's face, "Come on, come on." He whispered urgently. It wasn't until another officer at the far end of the starboard bow rail screamed, "She's gonna hit!" when the crew felt a jolt then a grinding sound. The ship shook.

Thomas felt the vibration, snapping him out of his trace he glanced at the ceiling. The lamp was shaking vigorously. Rose appeared not moments later. "What was that?" Thomas stood up and stared at the maps, "I don't know." He hesitated then threw on his coat, he tried to remain calm but his heart had begun to pound. "A ruttier problem? Perhaps the propeller blade."

Thomas took his maps, "Wait," He turned trying not to show the fear in his eyes. "Rose, you stay here, put on a coat and I'll be back in a moment, alright."

"Thomas, tell me the truth, did the ship hit something?"

"I don't know it's a possibility, Rose." He took her hand pulling her close to him. "You stay here, alright."

He left the room and Rose; in a pink nightgown and coat. He apologized to Thomas as if he were there then left the room. She must find out what was going on.

She spotted Ismay looking, tired ragged, and rather annoyed storm down the hall.

Thomas had met up with Captain Smith had a few of his officers. "Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?"

"No, she's already under water."

Ismay caught up and Thomas urgently went into the Captain's office laying out a blueprint of the starboard side on the table. "This is most unfortunate Captain," said Ismay who looked more worried about losing time then the possibility of _Titanic _sinking.

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel, in ten minutes, in the forepeak, in all three holes and in boiler room six."

An officer confirmed Thomas' analysis and Ismay, irritated said, "When can we get underway, damnit!" Thomas was slightly annoyed, "That's five compartments!"

Captain Smith looked pale as Thomas proceeded, "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but not five, not five. As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E deck from one to the next, back and back, there's no stopping it."

Smith was desperate for reassurance, "The pumps, if we open the doors-"

"The pumps buy time, but minutes only, from now on no matter what we do, _Titanic_ will founder."

Ismay looked astonished, "But this ship cannot sink!"

"She's made of iron, sir. I assure you she can and she will. It is a mathematical certainty. From now gentlemen we have possibly an hour, two at the very most. I suggested we get people into the boats right away."

Thomas turned to Mr. Ismay, "Unfortunately, there are not enough lifeboats aboard."

Ismay was silent. "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay." Smith said.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose had gone to her mother's room. "Rose! Where have you been? Mr. Lovejoy and Cal have been looking everywhere for you."

Rose sighed, "I figured that was the case."

"Don't you talk like that." Her mother started but Rose waved it aside. "Mother, we don't have time for this, you need to get to the boat deck, Titanic has hit something, and Thomas was-"

"Thomas? Oh my God…"

"Mother! Don't over react. You know that I despise Cal and he hit me mother, he's a brute and Thomas is gentle, and intelligent and kind."

"You're not engaged to-"

"I know that! Now I came up here to help you not get you furious at me."

"Well, I am."

Rose hesitated, her mother and she would never see eye to eye and they never have. Before Rose could say anything Cal entered with Lovejoy, "Oh thank God we found you, sweet pea. Are you alright? Been so worried-"

"I have to go."

"No," Cal grabbed her arm and the minute this happened an officer came in, "Ladies, gentlemen please put on your lifebelts."

"Whatever for?" Ruth asked as though someone had just asked her to sleep in third class for the night.

"Not to worry, it's just a precaution; you felt the shutter I assume?"

Rose was still, Thomas was right, the possibility. He was probably back at the room now. Moments later the group was down in by the grand staircase. Rose looked around at the many faces all were either whining, smiling, or chattering excitedly. No one was taking the seriously. Where was Thomas? Not moments later Thomas appeared the hall looking up at the grand staircase. Rose observed the pain in his eyes.

She went over to him. "Thomas," she embraced him.

"Rose! There you are, I went back to the room and you were gone."

"The ship is sinking isn't it?"

"Excuse me, Andrews but your hands happen to be on my fiancé." Cal pulled Rose from Thomas' grasp and Thomas, stood silent looking at Cal then he looked at Rose, "Yes, in an hour or so. All of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Cal stepped forward, "What?"

"You heard me right Mr. Hockley, the ship will sink and it's only a matter of time."

Rose stepped towards Thomas and Thomas put his protective hands around her as if the pull her out of Cal's reach, Rose whispered, "Thomas, please, I want to be with you, id the ship goes down I want to be with you. Don't let them take me."

Thomas wanted to say yes but he knew that he needed to help other passengers, warn them to get to the boat decks. He also remembered his promise to Rose; _"You deserve that freedom, Rose and you'll find it, I promise." _He also promised that he would make her pain go away. He couldn't let her go. "Alright, Rose. You may come with me." He turned and walked a short distance away towards a group of first class members who were not wearing lifebelts. He hoped this would give Rose a chance to break away, to do what she had always wanted to do.

Moments later Rose was beside him. "We have to go, hurry!" She had broken away but Cal and Lovejoy had anger in their eyes. Rose and Thomas ran down the hall and they heard pounding footsteps behind them. As they ran Thomas saw a woman without a lifebelt on, "Madame, get to the boat deck!" Rose laughed, "Oh Thomas I love you! You stop at nothing." He led her to a door and opened it. Inside was another door he opened it and they were on the higher boat deck. He helped her down. "I made a promise to you Rose, I will keep it." She kissed him and ran her hand through his hair. "Will they catch us here?"

"It buys us time." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Looking down at the lower decks they observed hundreds of passengers crowded on the decks, shouting, some crying others clamoring to lifeboats. Some women refused to leave without their husbands and many men were attempting to get onto the lifeboats. "Wait," Thomas looked horrified he took the stairs to the boat deck and pushed his way through the throngs of people. Rose followed and heard him say, "Mr. Lightholler, why are the boats being launched half full?"

Mr. Lightholler turned then attempted to direct the lowering of the lifeboat. "Not now Mr. Andrews."

Thomas was frustrated, "There! Twenty or so, in a boat built for sixty-five? And I saw one boat with only twelve, twelve!"

Mr. Lightholler looked taken aback, "Well," he said struggling for a reason for his incompetence. "We weren't sure of the weight, Mr. Andrews these boats may buckle."

"Rubbish! These boats were tested in Belfast with the weight of seventy men! Now fill these boats Mr. Lightholler! For God's sake man!"

Mr. Lightholler was growing pale and Mr. Andrews fastened his gaze on the man. "Please," Mr. Lightholler said, "I need more women and children, please."

Thomas turned to Rose, "Rose, darling, you must get in the boat, there are not many left."

Rose looked at him desperately, searching his eyes, seeing the fear and sorrow within them. "I won't go without you, Thomas."

"No Rose, you must listen to me. There aren't many boats left and they're only letting women and children on, now." Thoughts were racing through Thomas' head about life a death and Rose, the woman he loved; she _must_ survive even if he didn't.

Tears began to stream down Rose's face as she saw the many women around her abandoning their husbands, brothers, and fathers. These women would probably never see them again! Rose looked into Thomas' eyes. He nodded slowly and she could see that he was holding back tears. "Thomas, I-"

"Rose, please,"

Mr. Moody, who had been assisting Mr. Lightholler and Mr. Low took Rose buy the hand and assisted her into a boat, "Come, miss. A spot right here for you, no need to panic, you'll be alright, now." Rose reached out for Thomas' hand and he grasped it, kissing her gently before Mr. Lightholler cried, "Lower away!" The boat gave a jolt and as Rose began to descend she saw Thomas' gentle face looking down at hers. How could she do this? She knew it was a mistake, she felt nauseous and dizzy. Tears began streaming down her face. This was her chance, her last chance, she knew if she left now that she would never see Thomas' gentle face again, never feel his touch, nor hear his words, his laugh. At that Rose leaped out of the boat and hit the B Deck public promenade with a thud. The impact knocked the wind out of her but she managed to climb up to the other side. She heard yells, "Stop her! God damnit! Why would she do that? The ship's bloody sinking!" Amongst these shouts of confusion and surprise she heard a familiar voice; "No Rose!"

Rose ran, through the hall, pushing people aside and dashing through the door to the grand staircase/. Thomas went down the stairs and upon reaching the door to the stop of the stairs he opened it violently. He ran down the stairs and met Rose just below the staircase.

Cal Hockley; who was coming through the hall at this moment to find Rose saw the scene before him.

"Rose! Darling, for God's sake! Why would you do that? I told you to get on the boat, Rose!"

"I did Thomas! You never specified that I should stay on!"

Tears and laughter were mixed as the two embraced and Thomas kissed her cheeks, forehead, lips and hands. Rose cried tears of joy and said, "I can't leave you Thomas. I can't abandon you! I love you and you are my life! If I was ever to leave this ship it would be with you."

"Rose," Thomas whispered, "I love you."

Cal glared in anguish at the scene before him. There was still a chance he could win this game, win Rose. He went to Rose and flung his jacket over her. "Dear Rose! You look affright! Here, I'll take it from here, Andrews."

"Cal, no leave me be!" Rose struggled to be set free from his grasp and Thomas tore Cal's tight grasp from Rose. "Mr. Hockley, I don't believe your presence is wanted here at this time. I suggest you leave or I will call the Master Arms. He is on this deck."

Cal was at a loss. Thomas led Rose away. "Rose, I suppose you know where your mother is?" Cal asked and Rose turned. "Where is she?"

"On a boat, I promised her I'd get you on a boat."

"I'm staying here, with Thomas."

"Your mother would be disappointed to hear that and since you must obey your mother its best you accompany me to the boats."

Rose stiffened, "I obey no one, and if I did I would be on a lifeboat right now regretting a great mistake that I thankfully have corrected."

Thomas smiled a little and Rose leaned up against him leaving Cal behind with a speechless appearance and Lovejoy to guide him away. Rose would never see Cal after that and whether he lived or died was beyond her but knowing Cal he probably survived the disaster.

Thomas glanced at his pocket watch. "Oh God, Rose we don't have much time." He turned to her pleadingly. "Chaos was emerging inside the halls and Guggenheim was seated in a chair with his associate drinking a large brandy, his last brandy. "I have to check the boat decks, when the boats are gone; there is nothing more I can do. If the boats are there then we must act quickly, there is not much time."

"How much time?" Rose asked.

"I don't want to worry you, Rose."

"You must tell me."

"Less than an hour, its 1:50 in the morning."

"Oh God…" said Rose, Thomas nodded and took her hand tightly in his own. Warmth flooded throughout Rose's tense body.

They rushed up to the boat deck. "The boats are gone!" Rose cried.

The starboard side was almost deserted. "Let's check down the stern!" Half the ship was already flooded. Rose looked up at the smokestacks, one had already fallen and she noticed another was crashing down as the ropes snapped "Thomas!" she screamed in horror they seemed to be directly in the path of the object. . Thomas held her close to him and covered her head. They were certain it would fall on them but they heard a splash and screaming. It had fallen into the water. "Are you alright!" Thomas asked rose, she was trembling in fear and Thomas stroked her hair. "Y-yes, I was sure that would hit us!"

"So was I," Thomas replied. "We must check the port side." They ran quickly, the ship was slanting dramatically. "There's no time!" Thomas cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose gripped Thomas' hand and he led her upwards towards the top of the ship. He helped her down from the first class deck and many people around them were crowded about running and crying, some were praying, begging for this to be a dream. Couples were hugging each other and many were calling the names of others.

Thomas turned to Rose "I love you, Rose you are everything I have and I want you to know that you have always-ever since I met you- you have been more important to me than any ship. I need you to promise me something that you will survive, there is a way, and you're strong, Rose."

Rose threw arms around Thomas just as the ship lurched and a groan came from it Rose smiled, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Thomas."

Thomas held her close, "Do you promise, Rose? Promise that you'll survive."

She hesitated. What did this mean? Was he expecting to die? She certainly expected to die.

Thomas' eyes showed grave concern, fear, and worry. His heart pounded and he felt weakened in strength. Right there he promised himself that he would protect Rose, she would survive even if it cost him his own life. He had lived his life and if need be; he would willingly give it up for her. Her hopes, dreams, and desires. It was her turn.

"I-I promise." She stuttered. He kissed her on her forehead then adjusted his lift around her waist. Rose saw Captain Smith enter the steering room. She didn't know what to feel for him, sympathy or empathy? She didn't see Mr. Ismay. Water was flooding the decks rapidly. Thomas observed Rose's lifebelt, thankful she was wearing one, and he was not.

Thomas' breath became rapid, his heart beating, perspiration ran down his face. _Oh God…The split! _He was certain; the ship would split. They were in the way of the hole; it was not designed to deal with the pressure it was forced to withstand.

The way they were positioned…Thomas didn't have time to move, Rose did. "Rose! Move!" Thomas shouted as the lights were extinguished.

Rose obeyed trying to pull Thomas with her but an enormous crack, like a cannon sounded and she observed the wood splitting.

"I love you, Rose, you promised! Move now!-"

Thomas tried to move but the ship cracked. Rose screamed. She let go of Thomas' hand and gripped the rail near her. An enormous crack then she felt the ship fall back level.

Screams were emitted from the passengers, and crew members. "Thomas!" Rose screamed. She couldn't see anything.

Tears streamed down her face. Her heart pounded, her mouth became dry, her body hot and weak. She was trembling, screaming. "Thomas! Thomas Oh God! Thomas where are you!"

She felt around but could see nothing, her eyes adjusted to the dark and the light of the moon revealed that the ship was rising up again. Where was Thomas? She remembered her promise to him and using what strength she had left she scaled up the railing.

Her grasp was hot and sweaty and as her grip became slack she screamed, her throat was hoarse and she felt herself falling, not a long ways by any means, in fact she had only fallen three feet before she hit the water. The ship was coming down beside her.

She knew what to do. Swim, swim away from the ship as fast as she could but the water was excruciatingly cold and it felt like daggers were being tossed at her body, thousands of them. Her heart raced and she swam, and swam. She heard screaming behind her not a few feet away. Her lifebelt was supporting her but she could not get away from the suction that the ship brought as it sunk into the depths of the cold black sea.

The ship sank rapidly and she knew within minutes the entire ship would be underwater. She tried to get away but her body was becoming numb in the water. Not moments later she was pulled under into the swirling waves.

She caught a glimpse of the ship disappearing into the foggy blackness. She came up and gasped for air. People around her were screaming, crying and flapping in the water like a thousand fish in a net.

"Thomas!" Rose cried "Thomas!" If her tears were not frozen they would have been streaming down her face. She spotted an odd floating shape not a few feet away. She swam towards it and pulled herself on. Exhausted she lay on the bulk of wood.

She heard the cries of people around her. She was out of the water now but she was freezing. "Thomas," she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

The screams and cries surrounding Rose were becoming quite. A man near Rose was blowing a whistle loudly. "Return the boats!" he screamed. She closed her eyes.

An image appeared before her; Thomas and her standing on the ship's bow, he was smiling and laughing. She opened her eyes, shivering drastically she gripped onto the object she was floating on.

The water was peaceful and the moon shone brightly. The water surrounding here showed the bodies of those who had just died. They were frozen. Others were merely falling asleep, never to wake up again.

Rose cried, without tears, her hair had icicles, her skin was pale and she could see her breath in front of her. "Thomas, Thomas…" she whispered. She spotted the man near her, the crew member. He was frozen and his eyes were closed, the whistle was still hanging out his limp mouth.

Another image flashed as Rose remembered Thomas attempting to draw her; she wished desperately she had that drawing now. The necklace! She still had the necklace that Thomas had given her. She raised her stiff hand and clutched it.

She wanted to die. She wanted to meet him, Thomas. She wanted to be with him and see him standing before her with his same bright smile, his dark eyes. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to feel his hands on her waist, his lips on hers. Most of all, she wanted to hear his voice. She wanted comfort in this time of cold and loneliness.

She heard a noise; it was like a drain of voice. "Cannn annnybbooddyy hhheeeaaarr mmee?"

She slowly turned her head and squinted. She saw a single lifeboat floating amongst the dead bodies. Two officers were checking the bodies and another officer; obviously in charge was shining a flashlight on the black water.

"Iiiisss annnnyyyooonnne aaalllivvveee ooouuuttt ttthhheeerrreee?" The officer shouted. _No, _Rose thought. _ You're too late. I'm dying, I don't need your help, you can't save me… _Rose remembered what Thomas said; _"I love you, Rose, you promised! Move now!-"_ His last words. She couldn't break her promise to him. She didn't have much time. "Come back." Rose said but her attempt at screaming was only a whisper. She raised her voice; "Come back! Come Back!" They were leaving. "I promised him! I can't die!" She remembered the man near her with the whistle. Her only chance!

Throwing herself into the freezing water. She swam weakly to the man with the whistle. She grabbed it a blew into it as hard as she could. "Turn the boat!" The officer yelled and Rose, shivering and crying blew the whistle as loud and as hard as she could.


	19. Chapter 19

83 YEARS LATER

Rose was on a sailboat, riding the wind and moving towards a beach.

The sun was bright, the water was calm and the sea was a brilliant, opaque blue. Rose's life was over but for her it had really just begun.

The sun was setting and the beach beyond was a golden shore, the sand was glinting and shining and a man was standing there in his best suit and hat. He had no black book in his hands and near him, by the shoreline was a great ship; The Ship of Dreams. People were crowded on the docks, waving and smiling as Rose approached.

Her long chiffon gown blew in the wind and her fiery red hair and blue-green eyes were sparkling. She smiled and laughed in sheer joy. She hadn't felt this happy in years.

The man on the beach grinned and he approached the shoreline inches away from the blue water.

Rose's boat swept towards the shore and she stepped off of it. She took his warm hand in hers and she threw her arms around him his hand gently touched her face and their lips met.

How long she had waited, lived. She missed this and she had it now, she had Thomas Andrews. She put a hand gently to his hair and ran her hand through it. The feel of him was luxury and the taste of his lips on hers was sweet. His broad shoulders, his gentle features, everything was yearned for.

He took her hand and kissed it, the way he did before. He lifted her a few feet above the ground and twirled her around. She laughed and he set her down.

He led her to the ship and as they ascended the ramp she spotted the 1500 people who had gone down with Titanic. Their smiles and nods were bright and excited.

She recognized J.J. Astor, Guggenheim, the Orchestra and several others.

They reached the top and as Titanic began to set sail into the warm waters, the diamond stars appeared and the ivory moon shone gentle light on the deck. Rose held Thomas close and kissed him. "I'm back Thomas. I love you."


End file.
